Your Slave
by twixs
Summary: Kiba x oc. What if one day I was sent to be Orochimaru's slave? I love Kiba.. Read and Review.. Rated M for lemon


Hey I am new on this so I was deciding to write a story..

This is a lemon. Forced…

Enjow

I do not own Naruto. I just own Aki.

Aki is 17 and is not a ninja

Ok lets start…..

"Aki," yelled Anko.

"Yeah," Aki replied.

"Do you really have to move with your parents," asked Anko?

"Yeah you know my parents, they didn't even let me become a ninja," sighed Aki.

"So where are you going," asked Anko.

"I don't know yet," laughed Aki.

"Well you should go and get ready.

"Will do," replied Aki.

Aki was walking towards her home and than she bumped into Naruto.

"Naruto," said Aki with a laugh.

"I am really going to miss you," Naruto laughed.

"Yeah," Aki responded a bit sad.

"What about Kiba," asked Naruto?

"I broke up with him 6 months ago when I found out we were leaving, I do not want him to know," replied Aki.

"He really likes you," answered Naruto.

"I know, anyways I gotta go,' answered Aki and ran off.

As Aki got back into her house, her parents said "We have got to go Aki"

-At Konoha Gates-

Eveyone had said there goodbyes to Aki and she went to where every they were moving.

"Dad," said Aki.

"Yes sweety," he asked?

"Where are we going," Aki asked?

"Don't worry, where almost there," answered her mom.

Finnaly Aki got to the place they all moved to.

"What is this," asked Aki.

"We will be leaving you here," replied her parents.

"What are you talking about," Aki asked?

"We are not your real parents, THEY DIED, and we are in debt, so to make it easy for you to understand, I am give you to The Sanin," her father replied.

"What the hell." Yelled Aki.

"That is the reason your not a ninja, so you would not be trained to take us away, so from here on forever, you will be with Orochimaru," her mother replied.

"That is not true," I yelled.

"yes it is," she replied and stared to walk away.

I started to run after her and than a pair of hand grabbed me.

"What the hell," I yelled.

"Thank you," replied Orochimaru.

"Your welcome," smirked her so called mother and left.

As her mom left Aki was about to cry but did not want to infront of her villages enemy. She had to find a way out.

"So Aki tell me are you a virgin," he said while licked her ear.

"Ahh, get away," pushed Aki.

"Hmm, you are feisty," replied Orochimaru coming close.

"I will kill you,' replied Aki.

"Your not even a ninja," replied Orochimaru

"Ahh," thought Aki as she was backed up to the wall.

Orochimaru was so close to her and pushed her down and took out a needle.

"What the hell is that," asked Aki terrified?

"So you want struggle wen I fuck you," he rpelied?

"No stop," rpelied Aki but before she could do anything he already put the needle into her.

Orochimaru started to take of her blue shirt.

"Cute bra," said Orochimaru while grabbing her right breast.

"Stopp," cried Aki.

Orochimaru started to lick her face and her tears and went down to her collar bone.

"Ahhh stop," yelled Aki.

"yeah moan for me more," Orochimaru responded.

Aki tried her best to not moan into him. She did not want this and is not going to give in.

He had taken off her bra and every other clothing of her body.

"Im naked," thought Aki really scared.

"Hows this," replied Orochimaru while sticking his one finger into Aki.

"Ouch, STOP , please," cried aki.

"What about now," rpelied Orochimaru while sticking in 2 more finger and started to move around.

Aki began to beg him to stop, The pain was to intense. After about a few minutes he stuck his whole fist.

"Yeah Aki," replied Orochimaru.

"No please stop," replied Aki.

After her stopped fingering her Aki and but his mouth on her vagina and started to lick her.

"Stop," Aki trying to move.

"You taste wonderful," he replied.

After he was done with that, He took off his robe and say his dick.

"No please do not," cried Aki really hard.

"shh," replied Orochimaru.

"That wont fit," cried Aki even harder.

"I will make it," he replied.

"Please I do not want anything to do with you," she yelled.

"But you already are," said Orochimaru as he grabbed her hips to put his dick into her.

"Ahhh," yelled Aki.

"Yeah keep yelling," replied Orochimaru.

Aki started to cry because of the pain, her virginity was taken away from her and she was bleeding like crazy.

"Stopppp," yelled Aki.

"Shhh," replied Orochimaru.

Orochimaru started to go faster.

"yell me name," yelled Orochimaru

"Never," replied Aki crying.

"I am your master from now on so you will listen to me," Yelled Orochimaru.

"Noooo," cried Aki.

Orochimaru kept thrusting into her until Aki moaned "ahhhhhh,"

"There it is," laughed Orochimaru.

"nooo," thought Aki.

Orochimaru kept on thrusting is and finnaly grabbed her hips to relase in her.

"Ahhh," yelled Aki and he let her body fall.

After he was done he stuck two of his fingers into her.

"ahhhh," moaned Aki.

"You like it," asked Orochimaru?

"No stopp," begged Aki.

"So tell me how many times have you cummed," he asked.

"Once," she replied really scared.

He kept moving his fingers into her.

"Don't woryy ill make you cum over 20 times tomorrow, but now I think its done, and I went easy on you today, Tomorrow is a new day," he replied laughing.

Aki was to exhausted to reply but was really scared because he was holding up a large dildo.

"You are now my slave and forever will be," Orochimaru laughed and all I remember was blacking out on him.

-At Konoha –

" I miss Aki," said Kiba.

Kiba was missing Aki so much but did not want to say show his emotions.

"I am pretty sure she is fine," slapped Anko.

"I have a feeling she isn't thou," replied Kiba.

"Do not worry," said Hinata.

"I hope so," he replied looking out the window thinking of Aki.

So how was it….

Review

Tell me if you want me to countine.

Hope you enjoyed it…


End file.
